


Beginning of an End

by darklady92



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Illnesses, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklady92/pseuds/darklady92
Summary: A short drabble about Rowan's illness for Day 1 of DA 30 Day Challenge.





	Beginning of an End

“What,” Rowan turned in her vanity chair to face her handmaiden.

“Are you alright, Your Grace? You look a bit pale,” the handmaiden managed through her stammering.

The queen faced the mirror. Indeed, her skin was pale, and her cheekbones jutted out harshly. Sweat beaded her forehead, making wisps of her dark hair cling to it. Her hands shook as she brought one up to touch her face and gestured dismissively with the other. Though her blood was ice, her face was fire. “Fine. Fine. I just need to freshen up a bit more is all,” she eyed the young maiden’s reflection and gave a weak smile.

“Of course, Your Grace,” the girl nodded and continued laying the queen’s gown across the bed.

Rowan gave a longing glance to her bed, then commenced to pinching and patting her sunken cheeks until their hue was red. There was nothing to be done with the bags under her eyes, however. She sighed. “Better,” she turned in the chair and raised a brow.

Though she gave an affirmative response, the handmaiden's lips were tight when she smiled. The queen’s face fell, and she closed her eyes briefly. “Maker’s breath…,” she muttered. “What am I going to do?”


End file.
